Drarry Drabbles
by allyxmargera
Summary: A series of 100 Harry/Draco drabbles. Some are fluffy, some are angsty, some are smutty, all are fun. Reviews are love.
1. Love

**1\. Love**

"Maybe it's because you love him."

Hermione's words were still ringing in Harry's ears. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he stormed down the sidewalk. How DARE she suggest such a thing! He couldn't possibly love Draco Malfoy of all people! Sure he had enjoyed working with him at the ministry for the past six months. Sure Draco was very attractive. Sure they had shared one drunken kiss two weeks ago and now it was all he could think about. But it wasn't because Harry loved him. It couldn't be.

Harry huffed down onto a park bench. Draco was exasperating. He was picky about everything. His hair, his food, how their shared office was organized, even what material his bloody socks were made of! Harry grinned as he thought of the day Draco ordered roast chicken for lunch and received steak. He had crossed his arms and pouted like a spoiled child for 30 minutes until Harry had swapped lunches with him. Harry would do anything to make Draco smile. He even bought him a pack of Slytherin sticky notes for his desk once. Draco had squealed and labeled everything in the office from his wand to Harry's forehead.

Harry let out a small chuckle. Draco _was_ pretty adorable. And pretty. And deep-down a total sweetheart. Well...in his own unique way at least. And he made Harry happier than he had been in a long, long time. Harry inwardly groaned. He rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was fucked. He was absolutely fucked because as always, Hermione was right. He was completely and totally in love with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Beauty

**2\. Beauty**

Draco was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. He was beautiful the first time Harry met him. His pale skin and gray eyes had fascinated Harry. He had never known anyone to look so fragile and perfect. He was beautiful as they went through puberty. His legs became long, his baby face turned into sharp angles. He was beautiful after the war. Broken and lost, but beautiful. He was beautiful the day Harry asked him to share their entire lives together. And now, 50 years later, as his gray eyes shone with pride as they watched their grandchildren play, Draco was still the most beautiful think Harry had ever seen.


	3. Dream

**3\. Dream**

"Draco you're being ridiculous!" Harry shouted as he dodged another teacup that was flying towards his head.

"I am NOT being ridiculous!" Draco shouted back, wand raised. He had ran out of teacups and his eyes were frantically searching for something else to charm towards Harry's skull. Harry took the opportunity, crouched, and tackled Draco to the ground, successfully knocking his attacker's wand across the kitchen floor.

"Get off me you bastard!" Draco thrashed under Harry attempting to push him off.

"No! Calm down!" Harry pinned Draco's arms above his head and held them there until Draco stilled.

"I hate you." Draco panted out, his gray eyes shooting daggers at Harry.

"Will you please just tell me what I did already?! For Merlin's sake Draco it's 2:30 in the morning and you're sending teacups flying through the kitchen. What the FUCK did I do?!"

Draco's bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"You kissed Weasley."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"I did…what?" he whispered in utter shock and confusion.

"We were visiting Hogsmeade with Weasley and Granger and we were buying sweets at Honeydukes and I saw you kiss him behind the Chocolate Frog display." Draco spluttered out as he burst into tears.

Harry scrunched his nose in confusion. Honeydukes? They hadn't been to Honeydukes in months! And he most certainly had NEVER kissed Ron! That was...revolting! The only way he could kiss Ron was in some kind of alternate reality.

"Ohhhhhh." Realization finally struck Harry's half-asleep brain. He let out a small chuckle that quickly turned to laughter. He let go of Draco's arms and sat back on his heels as he laughed harder.

"How are you laughing?" Draco choked out.

"Because baby," Harry said as he shifted off of Draco, pulling him into his lap. He pushed a stray hair from Draco's sleepy face. "It was a dream. You know how realistic your dreams are. Think about it. How long has it been since we went to Honeydukes? And why on earth would I kiss Ron? You know I fancy pale, spoiled, blondes."

"A dream?" Draco stared at Harry as his brain finally began to fully wake up. He ducked his head in embarrassment as he realized how silly he had been. "I'm sorry I threw things at you."

Harry tilted Draco's face up to look at him, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"It's alright baby. I'm sorry Dream Harry kissed Ron. I love you Draco. Only you. There is no one I would rather kiss behind a box of Chocolate Frogs than you," Harry said placing a brief kiss to Draco's lips. Draco smiled and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Let's go back to bed now love" Harry said, waving his wand to quickly repair all the teacups. The pieces came back together and the fixed cups returned to their correct shelves. "And please don't dream about me and Ron anymore. That's just...really gross."

Draco grinned as the final teacup returned to the shelf.

"And really dangerous."


End file.
